


Out of control

by Park_Sooyeong



Category: EXO
Genre: Eating Disorder, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Sooyeong/pseuds/Park_Sooyeong
Summary: Without realizing it Chen has now an eating disorder, how did that happened? Read to find out!





	Out of control

Chen was just walking up from his sleep by someone knocking on his door; he was a little confused at the beginning but then he remembered that it was their comeback stage in some hours so without thinking twice he got up from his bed and quickly got dressed and after that he got out of the door and walked towards the bathroom. There he saw D.O and Xiumin brushing their teeth, he knew he couldn't wash his face that moment so he just asked XII in for the time. - It's.. 9:12- The oldest said while looking at the clock on his wrist. "I have time" Chen thought.

So he now went towards the kitchen where he saw most of the rest, he opened the fridge and got an apple and a box of orange juice, he now opened a gabinete and took out a glass; next he just opened the box and poured the juice into the glass. The sink was right next to him so he just reached to it to was the apple. Then he leaned on the counter, eating and drinking until he was finished; the table was occupated by other 5 members. When he finished he just left and now that the bathroom was empty, washed his face and teeth.

When after that he went to the living room he saw that behind him it was the manager, he just said -"All of you need to be in the van in 10 minutes"- everyone rushed through the place getting their things and getting ready to leave the building, they were always fans waiting for them outside between the van and the door of the Sm building. So after everyone got what they went to look for they all leaved and got inside the two vans waiting for them. And just after the doors of the two vans closed they leaved in direction to where it will be held the event. It was their comeback stage a few days later of the release of their new album. Inside the van Chen was on everyone was chatting or playing in their phones but he was just staring out the window, looking at all the buildings they were driving past through. All the advertisements, screens everything just seemed to be all the same. Ads everywhere, adds with beautiful and thin people on them. It was always like that. Exo had been in some as well so he already knew all the process. 

Before he realized it the van was already in front of the backstage access door of the place where the event will be held in about 2 or 3 hours. They all got out of the vehicle and started walking through all those huge hallways to finally reach where their stylists and hairdressers were. They all were assigned to one of them. Chen could barely stay awake after he slept so late last night. He was busy reading some of the fans' comments, surprisingly there was almost no comments talking about him. He was not of the most popular members and he knew it but this was new. Was he getting un-popular? Maybe he was fat...


End file.
